A New Kind Of Love Story
by jasamlante
Summary: Sam and Jason have kid(s) from a previous relationship, but when they meet, sparks fly. What will hapen when others step into the relationship? Make it or Break it? Can they overcome the dificulties that life thows at them? Find out here...
1. Chapter 1

Back story

Alexis had Sam and moved to port Charles when she was five. She met Mac and his two daughters; Robin who was four and Maxie was two. Then they married and had Kristina and Molly. The five sisters are really close. Sam grew up and had a daughter with Sonny,they have split custody. Sonny is with Carly. They have Michael, Morgan, and Adela (Ella). Sam works at the metro court, with Carly as owner. they hated each other at first but now they are best friends. and Sam's daughter calls her momma Carly. Seeing Carly is her step mother. Jason was married to Courtney. And has a daughter with her. Courtney passed away. He started a relationship with Elizabeth. And married her when she found out she was pregnant with Jake. Her and Jake live at Jason's. with him and his daughter. Liz has been sleeping around with Lucky. And Jason knows but is planning on filing divorce and full custody. He meets Sam at the park with her daughter when he brings His kids there.

"Mommy, look! There is another little girl here!" Four year old Annabelle said.  
"I know baby. But she is playing with the little boy, lets go to the slide." Sam said as Belle took off.

Belle went running toward the little girl near the slide. That's when she had tripped and fell down near he bench where Jason was sitting, watching his kids and Sam and Belle. He rushed over to her, picking her up and brushing the leaves off her.  
"Thank you so much sir." Sam said walking up to the man.  
"No problem. And it's Jason." He said sticking out a hand.  
"Sam. And this is Belle."  
"Well, hello Sam and Belle. This is Kaitlyn and Jake."  
"Are you Jason Morgan?" Belle asked  
"Uh, yeah." He looked to Sam,"why does she know my name?"  
"Bucuz my daddy is your boss mitster." She said matter of factly.  
"I'm sorry, Belle is Sonny's daughter."  
"Oh, you are Sam Scorpio. Carly is always trying to give me your phone number."  
"Most likely. Belle, why don't you go play."  
"Ok." The little girl answered and skipped off. While the two adults chatted.  
"So, you are Jason Morgan who Carly raves about."  
"Apparently so. And you are Sam Scorpio, who's father hates me and who Carly tries to give out your number."  
"Yeah, well that's Carly. Are you from around here?"  
"Yep. Born and raised. You?"  
"Same. I can't believe we've been here our entire lives and never seen each other. You probably know half my family."  
"Yes. Robin is always stitching me up. I see her more than my kids I think, because I'm in the hospital all the time."  
"Oh. That's not good."

"Hi I'm Belle."  
"I'm kaitlyn and this is Jake. Do you want to play?" The five year old asked.  
"Sure. So, where's your mom?" Belle asked  
"She's in heaven. But Jake's mom is working. Where's your dad?"  
"At home with momma Carly."  
"You know aunt Carly?" Jake asked speaking up  
"She's momma Carly. And she is with my sister Ella."  
"Oh, well, she brings Ella to my house sometimes to play. Her and I play dollies. Maybe you can come with her next time."  
"Yeah! I love dollies."  
"Daddy, can we go get ice cream down by the water?"  
"Yes princess. Sam, would you and Belle like to join us?"  
"Say yes mommy, I like ice cream." She said.  
"Oh alright. Come on munchkin. But we have to go home soon, papa and nana are making a special dinner. Jason, do you have any plans, my parents said I could invite a guest."  
"I can't impose on a family dinner with my two tagging along."  
"Please. You won't impose. And I don't think Kaitlyn and Belle will want to leave each other."  
"Fine, but I am treating you both to ice cream." He said as they walked down to the pier.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jason, Kaitlyn, and Jake. Guys, this is Alexis, Mac, Robin, Patrick, Maxie, Matt, and Molly." Sam introduced.  
"Nana." Belle said climbing up on Alexis's lap.  
"Hi sweet pea, did you have fun at the park?"  
"Yeah, I met Kaitlyn and Jake there. Their daddy works for daddy. Can we go play in my room?"  
"Yes, I'll get you when dinner is ready."

"Samantha, a word." Mac said ushering her into the kitchen.  
"Dad, don't start. Jason is really nice."  
"Yeah killing people for a living is icing on a cake."  
"Carly has tried setting us up for years, maybe she's right, we should go out."  
"No."  
"This could get you that grandson. And if I marry him, a step grandson."  
"Go get 'em tiger. But keep your guard up."  
"Always do daddy."

"Dude, if you want to stay alive, take your kids and leave now. The Scorpio sisters are scary dangerous." Patrick said, which earned him a smack in the head from an Eavesdropping Robin.  
"I'm cool for now, Sam's really nice."  
"That's because you just met her and haven't seen her pregnant." Patrick said once he was sure Robin was out of ear shot.  
"Dinner!" Sam shouted  
"Please tell me you ordered." Matt asked.  
"Don't worry Matthew, I banned them from the kitchen, Alexis called Kelly's." Mac said  
"Common Scorpio trait is that women in our family can't cook anything." Patrick said  
"We can so!" Maxie squealed  
"I'm sorry, can't cook anything edible." He corrected.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, what am I going to do? I can't get pregnant with my job and Patrick doesn't want kids yet." Robin cried  
"Robin, I bet if you just tell him he will understand, it's not like you did it on purpose, like other people we know." Sam comforted.  
"Mommy, is auntie Robbie having a baby?"  
"Yes, but it's a secret so don't tell anyone, ok?"  
"Ok. Is it time to go to daddy's yet?"  
"Almost, why don't you go brush your teeth, with aunt Krissy."  
"Alright, bye auntie Robbie." She said walking out of the room.

"Hi max!"  
"Hi little miss Belle, Sam"  
"Hi max, I'm here to drop her off. Do you know if Carly is home?"  
"Yes, she is waking Ella up from her nap."  
"Alright, Belle, lets go see momma Carly and Ella."  
The girls walked in and up the stairs to find Carly brushing Ella's hair into pigtails.  
"Hiya missies."  
"Hi momma Carly. Ella, guess what?!"  
"What?"  
"I met Kaitlyn at the park. And mommy met Jaaaassssooonn." She said the latter in a singsong voice.  
"Girls, why don't you get Morgan to watch you play out in the yard?"Carly suggested as they hurried out of the room.  
"So, what do you think?"  
"About what?"  
"Jason."  
"He's really sweet. Belle ran over to Kaitlyn and fell, so he picked her back up. He treated us to ice cream, and I invited him over for dinner. He really seemed to enjoy it."  
"Ooh meet the parents on the first date."  
"It wasn't a date, we had kids."  
"Make a real one then, right now." She said shoving the phone into Sam's hand.  
"Ugh, has anyone told you how pushy you are?"  
"Yeah yeah. Call!"

"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's Sam."  
"Oh, hey. How are you?"  
"Good, I wanted to know what you were doing tonight?"  
"Not much, have to pick Kaitlyn up at my mom's, what about you?"  
"I'm kid free, and Carly is volunteering to babysit, if you want."  
"Sure, I will pick you up then, is 7 ok?"  
"Sounds perfect."  
"See I told you. And couldn't you say one of your sisters would baby sit. Now sonny-"  
"Please don't finish that sentence."  
"Fine but you are watching Ella next time Sony and I want alone time."  
"Ok, but I said don't finish that sentence."  
"I know, I just like to creep you out."  
"Kay, I will pick Belle up around one tomorrow. Or robin will."  
"Alrighty. See you then babe." Carly hugged her.

"Diane, can you finish those divorce and custody papers."  
"Yes, I will have them done by 2 o'clock."  
"Thank you. I will transfer the money into you account."  
"Well, thank you, and it's a pleasure working with you as usual." She finished and hung up.  
"Now to plan for my date" Jason thought thinking about the short brunette that wouldn't leave his mind.  
He grabbed his keys to go pick up Kaitlyn.

"Mr. Jason, please come in."  
"Uh, thanks Alice."  
"Daddy!"  
"Hi princess. You ready?"  
"Uh huh. Alice taught me how to wrestle."  
"Wow, maybe one day you can take on Morgan."  
"Yeah! Or even uncle sonny in the rink."  
"Ring, and I don't think so."  
"When is Ella coming over?"  
"Actually you're going to her house tonight with Jake and Belle will be there."  
"Why?"  
"Lets just get going. I have to meet with Diane."  
"Ooh do you think she could take me shopping again?"  
"I don't know. Bye mom, thank you for watching her."  
"Anytime Jason."  
"Bye nana!"  
"Bye sweetheart"

"So why am I going over to Ella's house?"  
"Because aunt Carly wants to see you."  
"She sees me everyday. Tell me the truth."  
"I have a date with Sam."  
"Ooh. Will she be our new mom? Because I don't like Lizzie."  
"Her name is Liz don't start acting like aunt Carly please."  
"Alright but Lizzie is rude."  
"Look we're at the office. Be on your best behavior."  
"I will daddy."

"Oh, Jason. Here are the papers. My apologies for not getting them to you sooner."  
"No problem. Thank you."  
"Hi Kaitlyn."  
"Hi miss Diane!"  
"Jason, what are you doing this weekend with Kaitlyn?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well I have to go to the city and I was wondering if I could take her shopping, seeing that your wardrobe consists of black t-shirts and jeans."  
"For your information I own a leather jacket too."  
"Whoop dee do. So can she come with me?"  
"Yes. She was just asking that."  
"Good, I will pick her up around ten. On Saturday."

Jason and Kaitlyn returned home to the penthouse. Elizabeth was supposed to drop off Jake at his house from hospital daycare so she could meet up with a few girlfriends for dinner.

"Kids, you ready?"  
"Yes! Jake is getting his shoes on"  
Jason put the kids into the car and buckled them up. He drove off to sonny's house so he could pick up Sam on time.

"Maxie, does this look ok?"  
"Um, yeah, but bring the jacket and wear the black stilettos not the blue pumps."  
"Ok. Does my hair and make up look fine?"  
"Perfect."  
"Ooh he's here!"  
"Alright, remember to use condoms!"  
"Shut up! Love you!"

"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Oh nice bike. I didn't know you had one."  
"Yeah. I hope it's ok. The weather seemed nice out so why not?"  
"The bike is fine. I love motorcycles."  
"Good. I hope you love Italian food too."  
"I like any food. Except when I'm pregnant, I like only cheeseburgers from Kelly's."  
"I'll have to remember that." Jason mumbled  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing. Hop on."  
Sam straddled the bike, grasping Jason's waist in hopes of not falling off. She closed her eyes feeling the breeze fly through her hair. After a short ride they came to a stop, at a little restaurant on the outskirts of town.

"After you."  
"Why thank you." Sam said walking in, in awe. "Why is it empty?"  
"I rented it out."  
"Jason, you shouldn't have."  
"But I wanted to."  
"This place is so beautiful."  
"Yep. Courtney, my, Kaitlyn's mom used to work here. This is where we met."  
"Wow. This is so sweet."  
"So what are you going to order?"  
"I think some chicken Marsala with Sauvignon Blanc. You?"  
"I will get, hm, linguini di mare with a Heineken."  
"That sounds good."  
"It's one of my favorites, the spicy lobster and other seafood in it is fantastic."


	3. Chapter 3

The music began to play quietly as the two were sitting at the table finishing their drinks. Outside it was just starting to drizzle.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yep." Sam answered slamming the last sip of wine. "You can drop me off at home when we're ready."  
"Uh huh" Jason mumbled as they walked outside, into the now raining parking lot.  
"Awe. This is going to ruin your bike."  
"I don't mind. Would you like to dance?"  
"In the parking lot?"  
"Yeah. We'll ask the owner to turn up the music."  
"Ok." She said taking his hand.  
The music played softly as they swayed in the rain. It slowed to a sprinkle but they were still soaked.  
"Jason I love this song."  
"I do too."

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...

"Jason this was a great night. Thank you."

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

"Sam, I would do this any day with you."

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

"Sam you are so beautiful."

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Jason leaned down and cupped Sam's wet face, pushing the hair out of her eyes. So he could see them. He gently placed his head in front of hers and kissed her. For the first time since Courtney's death, he felt himself again. Sparks flew. Emotions rose. Butterflies flew. Chemistry was made.

Sam was a little surprised. But she enjoyed the kiss. She took in the emotion and passion, kissing him back. Swaying in the rain. Wrapping her arms around his neck relaxing with his touch.

Jason picked her up and set her on his bike.  
"Taking me back home?"  
"Not even close."  
"Hm, hope your not kidnapping me, we both have kids."  
"I might do that. But not today."  
"So where are we going?"  
"Jakes"  
"Why?"  
"There's room upstairs."  
"So why not your place or mine. Wait I have sisters. Yours?"  
"At 6am Carly will barge in and we might be in the middle of something."  
"Oh, good point. Lets go."

Jason sped down the road to Jakes, rushing Sam inside because it started pouring. He grabbed a room key and carried her up stairs laying her in the bed proceeding to undress her. She took the hint and threw off her shoes and shirt. Continuing to kiss him. Once they were undressed laying in the bed, Jason made love to the beautiful brunette, love he fantasized about for a week.

"Jaaaassssooonn." Sam screamed as he started to finish.  
"Hold- hold onnnnn"  
"I loveeeeee yooooouuu."  
"III looove y-you tooooo." He said finishing his climax.

A few hours later after three rounds of sex in bed and two in the shower the couple laid in bed relaxing.  
"So, tell me a little about Belle?"  
"Well, sonny is her dad. And Ella is her half sister, but looks like her twin, just taller. And she calls Carly momma Carly."  
"Haha. They do look alike, a lot."  
"Yeah. They get that aLot, especially since they're both the same age. Belle is eighteen days younger than Ella though. What about Kaitlyn and Jake?"  
"Kaitlyn is Courtney's daughter with me. Courtney died when she was almost two. I started dating Liz after. She got pregnant with Jake and we got married. Now she's cheating on me, but she doesn't know I know. And I am filing for divorce and full custody."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I don't love her I felt obligated to marry her because Courtney died and Kaitlyn didn't have a mother and Jake was on the way."  
"Oh, well if that happens with us and you're not inlove with me. You don't need to marry me."  
"I don't think that will happen I love you anyway. At the park I couldn't take my eyes off of you. And when Belle tripped I was grateful you came over so I could introduce myself."  
"You are such a dork."  
"And you are shy:"  
"I'm not ashamed of my shyness."  
"I'm not ashamed of my dorkiness."  
This lead to another round of love making. And after that, they fell asleep.

*ring ring*  
"Hello?" Both Sam and Jason answered their phones.

"Samantha Scorpio where have you been?!" A dramatic Maxie shouted into the device.

"Jason Morgan I've been calling you all night!" Carly screamed

"Maxie, I'm with Jason."

"Carly, my phone was off I'm with Sam."

"Ooh you go girl! Did you remem-"  
"Yes. Now can I please hang up. I will meet you at Golden Dragon at noon."  
"Ok love you!"  
"Love you too."

"I know Jason, your daughter broadcasted it through my house as soon as you left. 'Daddy has a date, Daddy has a girlfriend'."  
"Great. Well I will be there in a while. I will see you guys soon."  
"Ok love ya!"  
"Love you too."

"Carly?"  
"Yeah. One of your sisters?"  
"Yes the annoying one, Maxie."  
"Well, when do you have to pick Belle up?"  
"In an hour, we have to meet Maxie for lunch."  
"Oh. Do you want to come over for dinner later?"  
"Um, I don't want to impose."  
"You aren't. It's just me and the kids."  
Ok. Well meet you at six?"  
"Sounds good. Here's my address." He said handing her a slip of paper.  
"Thank you. Do you think you could give me a ride back to my house after we pick up the kids?"  
"Of course."

They got dressed and left Jakes to go to sonny and Carly's. Jason picked up the kids and dropped Sam and Belle at home. He then headed back to his place and decided to clean up a bit to present it to Sam. He had decided on making tacos for dinner.

"Belle, are you dressed yet?"  
"Yes. After we eat with auntie Maxie can we go to the park before we go to Kaitlyn's house?"  
"Sure. But we have to stop at the store to pick up a few things before we go to Jason's for dinner."  
"Okay."

A moment like this by Kelly Clarkson. Originally done by Leona Lewis.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how was your date?"  
"It was fine Maxie."  
"And..."  
"And nothing. He took me to a little Italian place. We danced in the rain. Kissed. And we went and spent the night at Jakes together after six rounds of S-E-X."  
"Mommy what's S-E-X?"  
"Well Belle when a man-"  
"Maxie!"  
"What?"  
"She's four she doesn't need to know what that is!"  
"I was going to give her the edited version."  
"Suuuurreee ya were. Please don't ever have the talk with my daughter or any of my future kids for that matter."  
"What ever you say."  
"Mommy what is S-E-X?"  
"Belle I will tell you later."  
"Hmph."  
"I will tell you later at the park. Maxie we have to go."  
"Fine. Don't want to spend time with your favorite sister."  
"She's working that's why I made plans with you."  
"Hey that was mean!"  
"I'm kidding. I love all my sisters equally. I couldn't choose a favorite. Sometimes I could but not permanently."  
"Yeah. Ok I will see you guys at home."

Sam took her daughter to the park to play a while. This gave her time to think. She liked Jason a lot. And Belle liked him too. She wanted to put her daughter first in a relationship. And Jason has kids so he knows what it would be like, making sure they like the person you date. After a couple hours, Sam took Belle to the store to pick up ice cream and cookies from Kelly's. Then they both headed over to Jason's.

*knock knock*  
"Kaitlyn, will you get the door?"  
"Yes daddy, hi Miss Sam hi Belle."  
"Hi Kaitlyn. Will you show me to the kitchen. I brought some dessert."  
"Ooh. Yes right this way." She said leading Sam to the kitchen.  
"Hey." Jason said greeting her with a kiss.  
"Hey yourself. Where do you want me to put this."  
"Here I'll take it." He said putting it away." Kids, dinner will be a bit. You may go play."  
The three kids walked upstairs to play. A moment later Jake walked back down the steps.  
"Daddy will you put Lion King in?"  
"Bud I'm busy."  
"I'll do it. Jake can you show me your room?"  
"Yes." He lead the way. Sam put on the movie for him and then she checked on the girls.  
"Hi mommy."  
"Hi baby. Hi Kaitlyn. You having fun?"  
"Yes. Look Kaitlyn has Barbie Mariposa."  
"Oh cool. I will be downstairs if you need me okay?"  
"Uh huh."

"Jason I'm home!" Liz said walking in. Sam heard going toward the stairs. She hid behind a wall hoping Liz didn't see her. And she listened. Jason walked toward the door. He spotted Sam, giving her a wink and proceeded to talk to Liz.  
"Liz I thought you had to work. But while you're here, these are for you." He said handing her two Manila envelopes.  
"Jason, baby, I came home early so we could have some alone time. Didn't you say the kids were at Carly's" she said the name through gritted teeth.  
"Yes. Earlier, I left you a message saying that I picked them up."  
"Mmmm is that tacos I smell."  
"Yes. Now please leave."  
"No I live here."  
"No, I kicked you out."  
"So you are willing to put your son out on the street."  
"I kicked YOU out."  
"I'm not leaving without my son." She said walking upstairs. Sam ran into the closest room near her. It seemed like a guest room.  
Liz walked into her sons room. "Jake, come on."  
"But I'm watching Lion King." He whined  
"Lets go now."  
"NO!"  
"Jacob Martin Morgan do not talk back to me." She furiously snapped back. Jake started to cry. Liz huffed and walked out of the room into Kaitlyn's room.  
"Kaitlyn, come on."  
"Uh you're not my mom."  
"Do not talk to me that way young lady."  
"Don't you yell at Kaitlyn!" Belle screamed  
"Yeah don't yell at me Elizabitch." Kaitlyn snapped  
A furious Liz walked over to Kaitlyn and Belle and shut the door. She then grabbed Belle's arm and Kaitlyn's hair and sat them down.

Meanwhile, once Sam heard Liz yell at Jake and left she walked into his room to comfort him. After he settled a bit she went back out of his room to listen what the girls said. She almost bursted out in laughter when Kaitlyn said Elizabitch. Then she heard yelling and waited outside the door.

Elizabeth was furiously talking to Kaitlyn and was getting ready to hit her when the door swung open.  
"DON'T YOU DARE HIT HER!" Sam screamed.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Liz yelled at the unknown woman.  
"I could say the same. You have no right to be in this child's room trying to take her away from here father and proceeding to hit her when she didn't go voluntarily."  
"She is my daughter."  
"The hell she is. You are her evil stepmother. No, you shouldn't even be a mother."  
"Don't you tell me I'm a bad mom. You don't know me."  
"True, but I know about you and I know Kaitlyn. And she is definitely NOT your child, she is beautiful."  
"Are you saying that my son is ugly?"  
"No, he is a very handsome child, and he gets his looks and personality from JASON!"  
"You are a bitch!"  
Sam ignored the comment and glanced over at the two young girls.  
"Belle, where is that bruise from."  
Belle, with a tear sliding down her face, pointed at Liz. Sam kissed her daughters head and Kaitlyn's then backed away. She rose her right arm and made her hand into a fist throwing all her might into the punch. As she punched Liz, Liz stumbled back. Jason, have heard the yelling and commotion, raced up the stairs and saw the site.  
Liz was laying on the floor with her mouth and nose bleeding, his daughter and Belle were sitting on the bed with their fists in the air cheering Sam on. Sam was standing in the room with her hand at her stomach putting pressure on her hand that was in pain, thinking she broke Liz's jaw or nose and her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam, girls are you okay?" He walked in ignoring Liz lying on the floor dramatically yelping in pain.  
"I may have broke my hand."  
"Alright, I'm turning the stove off and calling the hospital."  
"Ugh fine."  
"Kaitlyn will you go get Jake?"  
"Yeah." She said jumping off the bed. She stumbled to the ground and fainted.  
"I will get him." Belle said after Jason picked up Kaitlyn.

The paramedics arrived. They brought Kaitlyn out on a gurney and Liz on another. Sam didn't mention about her hand so she didn't ride in the ambulance. She put Jake and Belle in her car and drove to GH.

"Robin! Did you see Jason come in?"  
"Yeah, with his daughter. Why?"  
"Where are they I'll explain later."  
"Cubical 2, follow me. Belle come here."  
"Hi auntie Robbie."  
Robin showed Sam and the two kids to the cubical where Kaitlyn was being examined.  
"Jason, is she ok?"  
"Yes, she woke up. Apparently Liz pulled her hair and it made her faint because she had a strong headache and jumped off the bed jolted her around and made her light headed."  
"Oh, at least she's fine now."  
"Yeah that's all I'm happy about. And that you're ok."  
"Yuh huh."  
"Seriously," he raised an eyebrow,"Robin, please examine your sister's hand it may be broken."  
"Sam!" Robin scolded  
"What, I wanted to make sure Kaitlyn was ok first."  
"Follow me and then you can explain what happened."

Sam left the kids with Jason and followed Robin to the exam room to get her hand x-rayed.

"So what happened?"  
"I went to put a movie in for jake and then checked on the girls when Liz came home..." She explained  
"And now you think Liz has a broken jaw?"  
"Yep. But I don't care, she tried to drag Kaitlyn out and that's not her kid. Then she hurt both her and Belle. Oh my god! Belle!" Sam said running out if the room. "Belle!"  
"Yes mommy?"  
"Is your arm okay?"  
"Yes, d-Jason axed uncle Pat to get me ice. It feels better now."  
"Good."  
"Sam, you have to get a cast." Robin said entering the cubical once again.  
"Damnit!"  
"Oh mommy that's ten cents. And that Liz person said two bad words, how much is that?"  
"Robin is it really necessary?"  
"Move your right hand."  
Sam moved it the slightest bit and yelped out in pain. "Yes absolutely."  
"Ugh. Fine. Black please."  
"You know I should make it pink."  
"No I will kill myself if its pink!"  
Jason snickered at the comment.  
"Hey don't be laughing I hate pink don't you. Unless you're gay. I'm sorry."  
"If I was gay would I be dating you?"  
"See Robin, I love this guy!"  
"What guy?" Mac said walking in. "Why is it that idiot brain is always the one who tells me you're in the hospital Sam?"  
"Because he's a suck up." Sam said glaring at Patrick.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get on his good side seeing as I got his daughter pregnant."  
"WHAT!" Mac shouted  
"Patrick!" Robin squealed.  
"You said you told him."  
"I lied. But in my defense I planned on telling him tonight."  
""You're pregnant? B-but,but you're the good child. You were the doctor."  
"Dad, it's ok. This one may be a boy." Sam stated hoping that would relieve the emotion.  
"Alright! If you are not a doctor or related to Kaitlyn Morgan please exit the cubical!" Epiphany shouted. Mac left holding onto both Robin and Sam and Belle holding Sam's hand. Jake and Jason stayed behind.

"Sam I came here to question you on what happened." Mac said getting ready to take her statement.

Sam relayed the whole story over again and Robin confirmed it. He then left to take Liz's statement. Still slightly scared that Robin was now pregnant.

Sam went to get her cast on. She broke her right index and ring fingers where they connect to the hand. Robin released her and lead her back to the cubical with Belle tailing behind.

"Look, Sam they are letting me go home!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.  
"Good. I know I hate hospitals."  
"Yes, they're icky. I get to sleep in my bed tonight."  
"Speaking of, it's way passed your bedtime. And Jake fell asleep on my shoulder so no yelling in the car."  
"Ok daddy" she whispered.

Jason drove the five of them home in Sam's car. Kaitlyn and Belle fell asleep in the ride home. So the adults decided that Belle and Sam would spend the night because it was getting really late.  
Sam went to tuck in the girls while Jason tucked in Jake. She bent over and placed a kiss on her daughters forehead.  
"I love you baby."  
She did the same to Kaitlyn. "I love you Katie."  
"Love you mommy." She mumbled. Sam thought she was just dreaming but a moment later she opened her eyes. "I meant what I said." She said with a yawn and drifted back to sleep.  
Jason and her switched rooms and she said goodnight to Jake while he did he same to the girls. Sam then followed Jason into his room.  
"Do you want to borrow a shirt?"  
"Sure if you don't mind" she answered and undressed and slipped his tee on. "Kaitlyn called me mommy."  
"Huh?"  
"At first I thought she was dreaming but then she opened her eyes and told me she meant what she said, yawned, and fell back asleep."  
"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry."  
"No, don't be sorry. I love her. This is our second-ish date and she considers me her mom."  
"She never called Liz that." Sam giggled "what?"  
"Kaitlyn called her Elizabitch earlier."  
"Oh great. She hangs around Carly too much."  
Sam bursted out laughing.  
"It's not funny, first she turns Ella into a mini her then Kaitlyn next it will be Belle."  
"No Maxie already turned her into a mini-Maxie."  
"Well good luck with that."  
"Exactly. Well this was one exciting day." Sam yawned  
"I agree. But thanks for everything. I'm sorry we had to have hospital food."  
"It's ok, that means we have a redo date."  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"Goodnight Sam, I love you."  
"Night Jase, love you too." She kissed him and turned around drifting off to sleep. Jason wrapped his arm around her waist, snuggling her tight, falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*KNOCK KNOCK*  
"Jason Morgan!"

"Damnit! Diane is picking Kaitlyn up today to go to the city for shopping."  
"Oh shopping. Sounds...fun?"  
"She is Courtney's child. Carly and her would take our cards ad buy out the stores."  
"Haha. Well how about we go wake Kaitlyn up. Or you can."  
"Yeah come on."  
Jason got dressed and led Sam to Kaitlyn's room. Sam woke her daughter while Jason woke his.  
"Mommy, why are you wakin me up?" Belle asked with a furrowing brow.  
"Because Kaitlyn has to go to the city, and we're going to go home."  
"Daddy, I'm tired!"  
"Kate, Diane is here."  
"Ok I'm up!"  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."  
"Daddy, can Belle come with us?"  
"I don't know. We have to talk to Sam and Diane."

"Jason, is Kaitlyn ready?"  
"Yeah. But she wants to know if a friend can tag along."  
"As long as its not Carly and Ella that's fine."  
"Sam, Kaitlyn wanted to know if Belle could go shopping in the city with her and Diane, if it was okay with you?"  
"That sounds fine," Sam answered grabbing her purse, "here is some money-"  
"Nope, Jason has it covered."  
"I insist. Please." She said shoving a few hundreds into Diane's hand. "Jason, do you happen to have a change of clothes she could borrow?"  
"Yea hold on." He said running up the stairs.  
"Belle, miss Diane is taking you and Kaitlyn shopping in the city. Now you make sure you stay with miss Diane and listen to her."  
"Yeeeesssss mommmmmyyyy." She groaned.  
"Here's some clothes. Diane, I'm having Milo put the double stroller into your car." Jason handed Sam the pair of clothes.  
Sam slipped on the teal dress over her daughter's head and tied her hair up in pigtails. She also placed Kaitlyn's hair into pigtails too. The girls grabbed each others hands and walked out with Diane.  
"Love you guys!" Both Sam and Jason shouted.  
"Love you!" They shouted back.  
"Ok, Jake is going to my sister's house to see spencer and-"  
"Your sister is Emily quartermaine-Cassadine?"  
"Yeah?"  
"My cousin is Nikolas."  
"Oh, I didn't know you're a Cassadine?"  
"Yeah, and I didn't know you're a quartermaine."  
"Long story."  
"Well go wake up your son."  
"Come with me."  
"Ok, lets go."  
They walked up to Jake's room, to see the boy sleeping peacefully.  
"Jakey, come on buddy, were going to bring you to Spencer's house to play and ride the horses."  
"But daddy I'm sleepy."  
"Jake, how about we get you ice cream while we wait for the boat."  
"Okay. I want chocolate ice cream."  
"Okay that's what you will get then."  
"Thank you Sammy."  
"Of course buddy."

Jake got dressed and the three of them loaded into the car down to the pier. As they waited for the boat to being them across they sat and enjoyed their ice cream. Shortly after they finished the boat arrived to bring them across.

"Jason, Jake...Sam?" Emily greeted.  
"Hey Em. How are ya?"  
"I'm good. I didn't know, I uh, Jason?"  
"Em, Sam is my girlfriend. And Nik is her cousin."  
"Yes I knew the Nik part but but when did... This happen?"  
"Almost a week. We met at the park."  
"Awe, that's sweet. Where are Belle and Kaitlyn?"  
"Diane took them to the city, shopping."  
"Ooh nice. Would you guys like to come in?"  
"No I think we will hit the road, I have a make up date and Sam has to swing by her house and the PCPD, before her parents send out an ABP."  
"Haha. Alright, we'll see you guys later then, tell the girls I said hi."  
"Ok, we'll be back around 7 or 8."  
Jason and Sam left wyndemere and headed to Alexis's house.  
"Mom?"  
"Sam! Oh my god! Why didn't you answer your phone and why do you have a cast?" Alexis asked.  
"We had a busy night and I broke two fingers."  
"One, Ew. And two, how did you break two fingers on a date with your daughter, by the way, where is she?"  
"We weren't having sex, his ex wife came home and I punched her. I broke my hand, then we were in the hospital and we were up late so Belle and I stayed over. And Diane planned on taking Jason's daughter to the city, so Belle tagged along."  
"Oh. Well I'm glad you're ok. And Belle is hopefully having fun."  
" Yes me too. She'll be home later."  
"Alright, we'll I know Mac is looking for you so stop by the PCPD. I love you." She said kissing her cheek and turning toward Jason. "Boy, you keep her safe, she tends to get into trouble."  
"I will, see you soon."  
"You too."

"Dad."  
"Samantha! Where have you been?"  
"We stayed at Jason's because we left the hospital late."  
"Ok, so where's belle?"  
"City with Diane and Kaitlyn."  
"Alright, will you come with me, Jason you can too."  
"Why are we in here?"  
"Because Elizabeth's story doesn't match yours."  
"God. Sam, I'm sorry. I will talk to her."  
"No it's ok. Dad what did she say?"  
"I really can't tell you."  
"But come on, Robs backed up my story, and Belle was in the room when it happened and when I told her. I wasn't lying."  
"I know, I believe you, but Liz says you came into her daughter's room saying mean things and started beating her up. And then said how you grabbed belle and Kaitlyn and threw them across the room."  
"Are you kidding me?!""  
"No, but she is pressing charges because her nose is broken. You and the girls will have to testify."  
"Ugh. Can't we get a break, ever?"  
"I know sweetie. Now, did you see your mom?"  
"Yes, am I free to go?"  
"Yeah. Be careful. I love you."  
"Love you too, see you later."

"Jason, this isn't the way to your house. Where are we going now?"  
"Surprise."  
"You are kidnapping me aren't you?"  
"Possibly but only for a day, maybe longer. The ransom, well, you'll have to wait."  
"Where- wh- is that a jet?"  
"Yeah. We're going somewhere private."  
"Oh I like it."  
"I hope you like Vegas?"  
"Oh my god! You want us to elope?"  
"Uh, yeah, if you want."  
"Any day. If I'm stuck with one person for the rest of my life, I'm glad it's you."  
"Me too. Mrs. Morgan."  
"Touché."  
Sam and Jason boarded the jet and awaited takeoff. They were flying straight to Las Vegas and would be returning in 10 hours. Carly was to pick up all the kids due to 'last minute plans' and the couple would pick them up later.

"Sam, wake up."  
"Hmm?"  
"We'll be landing in 15 minutes."  
"Ok. I hope there isn't a wait."  
"I called ahead."  
"Ooh thinking ahead. You've had this planned haven't you?"  
"Yes. But now that you have to go to court, don't mention we're even a couple. And lets not tell the kids until after court."  
"That's fine, I totally agree. When do you have court for jake?"  
"In a week. I'm glad I met you, it made me wake up and realize myself."  
"I'm glad I met you. Because you are the best boyfriend/fiancé."

"Do you Samantha Scorpio take Jason Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"And do you Jason, take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"Well by the power vested in me and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
"I love you."  
"You too."  
Shortly after, the newly weds boarded the plane again and headed back home.

"Carly?"  
"In here."  
"Did you hide your ring?" Jason whispered.  
"Yes." She answered, "hi Carly."  
"Hi love birds. Does this mean there is a new Morgan baby on the way?"  
"No! Carly, we had business to take care off. Not have sex."  
"Bullshit. That means you're already pregnant. When are you due?"  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
"No, but when Jason says 'we had business to take care of' it means you eloped because he got you knocked up."  
"Well I can assure you I'm not pregnant. Where are the kids?"  
"You eloped!?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"You didn't answer my question, what business did you take care of then? Hmmm?"  
"Kids lets go!" Jason shouted over top of Carly  
"I swear to god, you tell and Jason will kill you."  
"I'm happy! I knew you would, but not this soon!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Kids!"  
"Daddy!"  
"Mommy!"  
"Hi belle."  
"Hey Kaitlyn, Jake."  
"We're going to go home now."  
"Here are the girls' bags." Carly handed over about twenty.  
"Holy crap."  
"Daddy, Diane took us a lot of places."  
"I see that. You ready to leave?"  
"Uh huh, I'm tired."  
"I bet, say goodbye."  
"Bye aunt Carly bye Ella"  
"Bye momma Carly by Ella"  
"Bye everyone"  
"I'll let you grab your car at my place, and you're welcome to stay. Or move in?"  
"Ok, I actually think, tonight we will go home and I will start packing. And tell my family."  
"Sounds good. I will talk to Kaitlyn and Jake about you two moving in."  
"Alright, see you tomorrow. I love you."  
"I love you too." He said with a kiss.

"Belle, how about you go tell nana you and me are moving to Jason's."  
"Okay! Then can I have my cookie?"  
"Yes. I will be with aunt Maxie and aunt Robin."

"Nana! Guess what!"  
"What sweet pea?"  
"Mommy and me are moving."  
"Um. Ok. Where?"  
"To Jason's house. With Kaitlyn."  
"What!?"  
"Yep. That's all. I'm going to get my cookie. Bye!"  
"SAMANTHA!"

"So you are married-"  
"SAMANTHA!"  
"Uh oh. YES MOM?!"  
"Why are you moving into Jason's house? And why is my four year old granddaughter telling me this?"  
"Uhmmmmm...Jasonandielopedinvegasandilo vrhimandweremovingin."  
"Excuse me? Repeat that a little slower."  
"Jason and I eloped in Vegas and I love him and were moving in."  
Alexis just stood there in shock.  
"Mom, I'm pregnant." Maxie said  
Alexis then fainted. Laying on the carpet in shock.  
"Mom, say something."  
Your father is going to kill you both. And I he's in the mood, your boyfriends and Sam's husband."  
"Yeah, I was kinda hoping we wouldn't tell him." Maxie suggested.  
"Maxie, you're going to get bigger, he'll notice."  
"I will tell him when the football game is on."  
"Me too."  
"Have fun then. Sam be careful, stop home once in a while. Maxie, take care of that baby."  
"I will. Mom, you too." Sam repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey kids, I have to tell you something."  
"Ok daddy, what?"  
"Well Sam and Belle are going to live with us."  
"Really?"  
"Yes Kaitlyn, she's going to stay in the guest room and it will be Belle's room now."  
"Yay! Is Sam going to be our new mommy?"  
"If you want her to she will be. I know you called her mommy the other night."  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."  
"It's ok. Sam told me and she didn't mind. She still loves you like her own daughter."  
"Oh ok. When will they be here?"  
"They will be here tomorrow. Because its late now, and she had to tell her family."  
"Ok. Goodnight daddy, I love you."  
"Love you too. Jake, I. Love you too."  
"Night daddy, you too."

"Belle, are you done packing?"  
"Almost. I have to pack Beary."  
"Ok. Make sure Beary is safe."  
"I will!"  
"Robin, can you grab the box of stuffed animals?"  
"Yeah, did Jason send a car?"  
"Yeah it's out front."  
"Ok I'll meet you out there then"

"Mommy, will you be Kaitlyn and Jake's mommy too?"  
"If Jason and them want that, yes."  
"Oh. But I will still be your little girl right?"  
"Always. Are you ready yet?"  
"Uh huh. Beary is in my pack pack."  
"Ok. Lets go. Tell nana goodbye."  
"BYE NANA!"  
"Annabelle, go give her a hug and say goodbye the right way."  
"Ok... Bye nana, I love you."  
"I love you too, sweet pea."  
"Are you going to visit me?"  
"Yes. Everyday."  
"Well not everyday mom."  
"No you're my daughter I will visit you a lot."  
"Ok. Well see you soon."

"Jason, I didn't know you were coming."  
"I know, I figure you guys needed some help. And the kids wanted to see you and Belle."  
"Oh, well we have most of the stuff in the car, but getting it in your house we could use all the help we get."  
"Good, Belle, Carly is going to take you. Shopping with mommy later to pick out stuff for your new room."  
"I get a new room?!"  
"Yeah, you can pick out the paint and everything." Kaitlyn exclaimed  
"Really? Here mommy and I shared a room. It was blue."  
"Wow. Lets go. I will show you it at my house."  
"Awesome. Can Beary see it too?"  
"Sure but who's Beary?"  
"He's my teddy bear. Auntie Robbie gave him to me when I was in the hopistal when I was a baby."  
"Oh, I have a bunny. She's from my mommy when I was born. Her name is Lola."  
"Cool, maybe Lola and Beary can be friends like us!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Kids come one its time to go."  
"Ok daddy. Come on Belle."

"Mommy, is Kaitlyn going to go shopping with us?"  
"If you want her to."  
"Kaitlyn, you want to go shopping with me and mommy and momma Carly?"  
"Ok. What do we have to get?"  
"Stuff for my new room."  
"Ooh. You should get a beanie bag chair."  
"Yeah! My auntie Krissy has one and I jump on it."  
"Neat! Lets go!"

"Momma Carly, what should I get for my new room?"  
"What about a bunk bed? So when Ella comes over."  
"A bunk bed! Yeah!"

"So did you three have fun shopping?"  
"Yeah, I think so, right girls?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Was Kaitlyn on her best behavior?"  
"Yep, I think this helped, with bonding."  
"I thought it would."  
"Ugh, I don't want to go to court tomorrow."  
"I know, I don't want you to either. I want to lay in bed all day with you in your arms."  
"That sounds like heaven."  
"Yes, you ready for bed?"  
"Yeah. Come on kids, time for bed."  
"Ok, night night."  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."

"Jason, promise you'll always love me."  
"I can't."  
"Why... Do you have a love for Elizabeth again? Or some other woman?"  
"No."  
"Then who?"  
"Later on there will be a person who will look like you and call you mommy, and I'll love her."  
"Awe, you're so sweet."  
"I love Belle too."  
"Good."  
"How would you feel about legally adopting Kaitlyn and later, possibly Jake?"  
"I'd be great with it. And I would let you adopt Belle, by that means Sonny would give up parental rights, but he's a good dad."  
"That's fine, I agree."  
"Cool. When do you want me to adopt her?"  
"After court tomorrow, she's been asking if you would be her new mommy."  
"Awe, she's so sweet. I will."  
"K night, love you."  
"Love you too."

"Belle, it's time to get up, mommy has court today."  
"Ugh. I don't like when you have court. The polices scare me."  
"I know baby, but this time, I won't have the handcuffs and papa will be there with nana."  
"Oh yay! Lets go."  
"You have to get dressed first."  
"Ew, I don't want to wear the frilly dress."  
"You get to wear the black one, with pink leggings."  
"Ok. Can I wear the bow too?"  
"Yes baby, now hurry, Jason is waking up Kaitlyn and Jake."

The five drove down to the courthouse for Sam to testify against Elizabeth. Her mom was going to be her lawyer.

"Hi everyone. Jason."  
"Hi mom. Kids, do you remember Alexis?"  
"Uh huh."  
"This is Belle's nana."  
"Oh. Are you going to help Sam?"  
"Yes. She will be fine. And do you remember what happened?"  
"Yep. Elizabitch grabbed my hair and made me faint and Sam punched her trying to help me."  
"Ok, but make sure you don't call her Elizabitch, honey."  
"Alright. Lizzie is rude."  
"That's...better."


	8. Chapter 8

"All rise. Defense, state your plead."  
"Not guilty your honor." Alexis and Sam said in unison.  
"My client is accused of child abuse to her own daughter and a friend's daughter in front of witnesses, do you think she would do this?" Alexis stated.  
"No Mrs. Scorpio. Please state your clients story."  
"My client Sam m-Scorpio was tucking in her child at a friends house and his ex-wife came home. She eluded her when the woman came for her son, who didn't want to go with her. She proceeded to enter her ex-husband's daughter's room where Sam's daughter was. Elizabeth grabbed Sam's daughter by the arm and Mr. Morgan's daughter by the hair. Sam came in just as Elizabeth was going to hit Kaitlyn. Mrs. Scorpio and Mrs. Webber proceeded to argue about the children, say that Mrs. Webber was taking her own daughter, but Kaitlyn Morgan is not her daughter biologically or on paper. Mrs. Scorpio noticed a bruise on her daughter's arm and asked her where it came from. The child pointed Mrs. Webber and cried. Mrs. Scorpio then in self defense punched Mrs. Webber and broke her hand."  
"I disagree your honor! My client was taking her daughter with her and Mrs. Scorpio grabbed her and shook her, then she broke my client's nose."  
"Mrs. Scorpio, do you have any witnesses?"  
"Yes I call five year old Kaitlyn Caroline Morgan to the stand. Kaitlyn, can you tell me how Sam broke her hand?"  
"Yes. She came to check on me and Belle after putting in a movie for my brother, then Lizzie came home and went to my room telling me we were leaving. I told her no and she yelled at me. Belle yelled at her and I did too. Then she grabbed my hair and Belle's arm and was about to hit me when Sam came in and yelled 'don't you hit her!' And Lizzie dropped me. Then belle and I talked and next thing I know Lizzie was screaming like a dying cat. And Sam was holding her hand. Crying a little bit. Just a tiny bit. And me and belle yelled 'go Sam!'"  
"So who actually hurt you?"  
"Lizzie" she said glaring at her.  
"And what happened to Sam's hand?"  
"She breaked it when she punched Lizzie in the face."  
"Why were you in the hospital after?"  
"Because I had a headache and got off my bed fast and fainted from when the witch pulled my hair. They gave me medicine and put needles in me and I wanted to hit that Lizzie!"  
"So Sam didn't hurt you?"  
"No! She never would! I like her. She's my new mommy."  
"Mommy? Huh. Mrs. Scorpio you didn't mention you are married to Mr. Morgan."  
"I'm not your honor."  
"Then why is this child-"  
"Hey mister, my name is Kaitlyn!"  
"I'm sorry, why is Kaitlyn, calling you her new mommy?"  
"It's because her mother passed away a few years ago and she doesn't want Liz to be her mother, she wants Sam to, it's how she shows affection to women I'm seeing." Jason answered.  
"May I leave now? I want to play my game again."  
"Yes you may. Thank you Kaitlyn." Alexis said  
"Do you have any other witnesses?"  
"No your honor."  
"Mom, I thought Belle was testifying?"  
"No, not anymore, we have enough to let him know Liz was lying."  
"Offense?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Webber. What exactly happened that night?"  
"Well I got home and was going to spend time with my husband and went to see my kids. Then I find some woman in my daughter's room abusing her. She yelled at me and punched me in the face. I was rushed to the hospital and they took my statement."  
"Mrs. Webber, why doesn't your story match with Kaitlyn Morgan's story, who was hurt at that time?"  
"Because the child is lying."  
"I don't think she would. And you are not her mother. You have just lied under oath, would you like to do it again? Because Mrs Scorpio's and Kaitlyn's stories match almost exactly."  
"Your honor I'm telling the truth."  
"Jury has made their decision. Mrs. Webber, you are under arrest for child abuse, lying under oath twice and perjury. Sam Scorpio you are free to go."  
"Thank you your honor."  
"Just make sure that Kaitlyn Morgan has a nicer mouth next time she is called upon stand."  
"I will your honor."  
"Hear that!"  
"Yes. Now lets take care of that thing."  
"Will you sign for Jake too?"  
"Of course. Mom, can I get some legal adoption papers?"  
"For who?"  
"Kaitlyn and Jacob Morgan"  
"Sam, you're adopting them?"  
"Yes I'm their step mom and they call me mommy."  
"Ok hold on."  
"Kids, I want you to know that Sam and I got married tow days ago."  
"So you will be my new mommy?"  
"Yes. I'm adopting you as we speak."  
"What's that mean?"  
"It means that I will be your mom. And your dad and I have to make decisions together about you."  
"Cool. Can I still call you mommy?"  
"Yes munchkin."  
"Ok mommy."  
"You know, I think that is my favorite word."  
"Mommy can we go to nana's house after? I want to show Kaitlyn my aunties."  
"Ok. That sounds fine. And I will tell papa everything that happened."

"Hey Sam! Did everything go ok?"  
"Yeah Elizabeth went to jail."  
"I'm not even going to ask. So how's married life treating you?"  
"Good I already have two new kids."  
"You're pregnant?"  
"No! I adopted Kaitlyn and Jake."  
"Oh, thank god, I thought we were all going to be pregnant."  
"Yeah. Not this time around."  
"Speaking of, where are Maxie and dad?"  
"Game room, she's telling him."  
"Oh crap I was going to tell him first. Oh well, come on everyone, lets go see my dad."

"Dad, I have to tell you something."  
"Oh let me guess, you're pregnant too. And it's probably a girl because the women in this family can only produce female offspring."  
"Daddy, actually it's the male that determines the sex of a child." Molly said from the back."  
"Molly, go read Romeo and Juliet."  
"But I e read it seventeen times I don't want too."  
"Read it again. Sam, what do you have to tell me"  
"I moved into Jason's house with Belle and we got married tow days ago in Vegas. Then I adopted his kids today."  
"You're kidding right, this is some kind of joke, first Robin gets pregnant then Maxie now you're moving out and you're MARRIED! Tell me this is a joke, pinch me I'm dreaming, splash water on me it's a nightmare."  
Kaitlyn walked over with a glass of ice water and dumped it onto Mac.  
"AHHHHHH! Why what was that for?"  
"You said splash you with water. So I did"  
"I didn't mean it- never mind. I'm sorry for yelling."  
"It's okay."  
"Jason, make sure you take care of my daughter and granddaughter I'm going to drink until I pass out."  
"Dad be careful, we still love you but we have to grow up sometime."  
"I know, but when you came to use four years ago saying you we're pregnant with a married mans child I was scared then you told me a well sonny's child I had a mini heart attack. You're my baby girl, I love you. Then idiot brain tells me Robin is pregnant. Then the wild child tells me she's pregnant. And you, married, moved out and has three kids, what next krissy walking in telling me she's pregnant?"  
"Uhmmmmm, I was going to wait till later to tell you but I guess I will now, dad I'm pregnant." Kristina said  
"No."  
"Yep, just kidding!"  
"Krissy don't do that. We just dumped a lot out on him and you joke with him saying you're pregnant, seriously!"  
"Maxie, come on it was a joke! He'll be fine."  
"I don't care. He is still our dad and we just told him things that could make him have a heart attack."  
"What ever. Dinners ready everyone!"


End file.
